Neepers (Contestant)
Information * Label: The Moonchild * Gender: Female * Eliminated: TYRI: The Enchanted Franken Forest * Place: TYRI: 3rd * Team: Toxic Yeplings * Friends: DJ Quack, Pooky, Roland, Dipsy, GiGi, Kissy, and Tiki * Enemies: Flumpy, Fumble, and Shelby Bio Total Yepling Revenge of The Island: * Neepers was first seen when she was meditating on the boat. She spoke to DJ Quack, telling him his aura color. When the boat was blown up, Neepers was the first person to reach the island. She was not wet either. When Shelby arrived to the island, she thought she was the first to reach the island, and was upset. When she was placed on The Toxic Yeplings, she began with the first challenge. She was seen meditating while DJ jumped on the pole, causing her to fly in the air still meditating. When GIGI landed on top of her, Neepers helped GiGi by telling her what to do. Her team lost but Neepers recieved a marshmello. By the next episode she began speaking to Art Lee Jr. causing GiGi to be annoyed by her. During the challenge for that episode, she was sitting in the peanut gallery along with the other members of her team. She was frightened by the shark in the water. She helped her team by passing the rat to the next member of her team. Unfortunately, her team lost. Luckily, Neepers survived elimination. In the next episode she helped keep the big bug away from her team by giving the big bug his son back. Her team lost again. Flumpy convinced his team to vote off DJ Quack, causing him to be voted off making Neepers sad. In the next challenge, her, Flumpy, Roland, and GiGi searched until GiGi was captured. Not long after, Roland disappeared as well. While searching, the spider snatched Neepers and wrapped her in a web along with the other yeplings. The spider turned out to McNulty. Due to Shelby being fast, Neeper's team lost. However, she survived elimination. In the next challenge, Neepers rode in the back of the boat along with GiGi. Her team was the first to hit the two bells causing her team to win for the first time. She and GiGi cheered and jumped up. In the next challenge, GiGi and Neepers found nice clothes to dress up the rat. Roland was too busy admiring Roland. Gabby was then captured by a monster causing the yeplings to find and save her. Neepers tried to speak to the monster but he did not hear her. Shelby beat up the monster causing her team to win. At the bonfire ceremony, Neepers was the first yepling of her team to recieve a marshmello leaving GiGi and her crush, Roland. The Toxic Marshmello was given to Roland making Neepers feeling bad. In the next episode, Neepers and GiGi teamed up to win the challenge. They were sent into a undergound tunnel. While looking for a trophy, a bin full of a toxic liquid fell on GiGi casusing her to lossing her hair and fur. They hid from O'Really while he was trapping everyone. They ran out with a trophy and made it to the finish line. They were both safe from elimination. By the next episode, the campers were drifted to the water. GiGi was frightened and grew pink and bigger. She became angry with Dustbin and threatened to attack him. They sailed to the land first. Neepers looked for Doris and GiGi searched for Roland. Kissy found Doris and Roland before Neeper's team. Neepers voted for her friend, GiGi but felt bad about it. But GiGi voted for herself as well so she could go home with Roland. By the next episode, Neepers was the last member of her team. But Dustbin told her, along with the other contestants, that there were no more teams. Pooky and Kissy offered to help Neepers stay safe during the competetion but she denied and wanted to still be friends. Kissy and Pooky agreed with her. She found a key and sticked it into a go-cart. She made it to third place. She also recieved a marshmello at the elimination ceremony. When Priscilla arrived on the plane and was trying to steal the prize money, Neepers, along with the other yeplings, built a ship-like object and tried to stop her. Priscilla fell out. Tiki won invinsibilty and Neepers was safe as well. In the cooking challenge, Neepers made a salad made of pure leaves and berries. She won invinsibilty. In the final three, Neepers tried her hardest to hide from Chef. Tiki was the first to reach the pole. Kissy made it next while fighting Chef. Neepers did not make it far causing her to lose the challenge. Kissy gave her a hug and Tiki gave her a paw shake. She said bye until Chef put her into a trash bag and put her on The Hurl of Shame. In the finale, she was on Team Kissy. She still cheered for Tiki when he won. She also cheered when he offered to share his money with the contestants. Trivia * She is a actual yepling * She was the first new contestant to reach the island * She has read several yepling's auras during the show * In TYRI, she placed 3rd * Her appearance is like Jeepers, but blue * Her best friends are DJ Quack, Kissy, and GiGi * She was the last member of her team in TYRI * She can communicate with the animals on the island * She often helped the other contestants * She was the only contestant to actually like Dipsy at first